


Syringes

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Medical Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced soul abuse, M/M, Multi, PTSD Sans, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Vaccines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The Font family has to get their vaccines but Comic doesn't have any good expirences with syringes...





	Syringes

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!!!!! THIS HAS REFERENCED MEDICAL ABUSE IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!!!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT!!!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

"Comic!! Where are you?!" Edge shouted. The four of them were supposed to get their vaccinations today to protect them from a particularly nasty monster disease. Papyrus, Red and him were ready to go but Comic wasn't present. He was probably lazing about in their room again. The tall skeleton let out an exasperated sigh and stomped to their room.

 

Meanwhile Comic pressed himself further into the corner of the closet. He always went there when he was particularly overwhelmed or felt himself on the brink of a panic attack. He spent most of his breakdowns in that little corner, folded as small as possible on the navy blanket he had placed there to avoid hurting himself. Tears were falling from his eye sockets at rapid speed and he was hiccuping quietly, trying not to give his position away to anyone who could possibly be in the house. No one needed to know that he went into a full fledged panic attack at the mere thought of a syringe. Comic sobbed, cradling his left arm close to his body. Suddenly there was light spilling into the previously dark chamber, causing the short skeleton to look up. Even though his mind was numb he could recognise Edge standing in front of him, looking at his trembling form worriedly. He reached into the closet but Comic flinched hard and retreated more into his safe space.

"Shh... It's alright.." Edge soothed, drawing his hands back. Comic relaxed more and more with the steady flow of reassurances the taller skeleton provided for him. His tears stopped rolling down his cheek bones and he took his glasses off for a moment to wipe away the mostly dried tear tracks with his sleeve. Edge was sitting just in arms reach, slowly stopping to talk.

"Are you alright?" Edge asked, his voice cautiously lowered to avoid scaring him. Comic nodded hesitantly and stood up shakily, stumbling into the taller's arms exhaustedly. Edge picked him up, cradling him to his chest carefully.

"Do you want me to carry you to the doctor?" Edge asked, not thinking the small skeleton could handle walking alone. Comic stiffened at the 'd-word', letting out a pathetic whimper.

"Are you scared of shots?" Edge queried, curious about what had set his soulmate off. Comic's eye sockets darkened and he tried to explain why he absolutely despised syringes but the lump in his non-existent throat prevented him from doing so. He decided to instead just show Edge and dispelled his magic on his left ulna and radius, too tired and numb to care about the aftermath. He pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie jacket and exposed the two heavily scarred bones. There were badly healed pockholes on almost every inch of the bone, showing that someone had been overenthusiastic with a syringe. Edge gasped in shock, pulling the hand close to examine it.

"I-I understand your fear now..." Edge murmured, still shell shocked. "How about you come with us and I'll talk to the..." He paused, remembering Comic's reaction towards that certain word. "... medicine person about a... painless method?" Edge suggested, tugging the smaller's sleeve down again. Comic nodded slowly, exhaustion tugging his eye sockets closed but not before he covered his bones with a layer of illusion magic.

 

"snowpoff wake up." Red whispered, caressing his skull soothingly. The reek of chemical cleaner snapped Comic awake faster than he would've liked. He looked around, blinking in surprise when the smaller skeleton put his glasses on his nose ridge. He noticed that he was sitting on Edge's lap, Red on their right. The smallest skeleton smiled at him encouragingly.

"you're next." Red explained. Comic flinched when he remembered why they were here. Edge's arms tightened around him securely.

"Do you want someone to go in with you?" Edge asked quietly, nuzzling the fur-lining of the smaller's hoodie jacket. Comic nodded before looking a bit unsure.

"both, pl-please?" Comic requested, stumbling over the second word. He sounded incredibly tired. The two skeletons in question nodded. A door opened and out came Papyrus.

"Comic Sans Font!" A female voice called out. Comic flinched, starting to tremble. Edge caressed his skull soothingly and the three of them made their way to the room, Comic being carried by the tallest.

"You're gonna do great." Papyrus assured Comic with a pat on his back, giving him a small surge of courage. They went into the room. The doctor who was a short female bunny monster looked confused that three people were in the room but waved it off and gestured for him to sit on the examination table. Comic's eye sockets hollowed when he saw the table, his shivers growing more persistent.

"Comic?" Edge asked. The small skeleton curled into a tight ball, feeling tears sting in his eye sockets.

"Is he okay?" The bunny asked.

"He has PTSD." Edge explained carefully, holding the shivering skeleton closer.

"he has a phobia of pretty much everything to do with medical stuff." Red summed up. "can you show her the scars? she can help." Red requested gently. Comic contemplated for a second before nodding. Edge and Red were here. Everything was fine. He removed the magic from his lower left arm and tugged up the hoodie sleeve, revealing his scars. The doctor nodded to herself and got some kind of liquid. She poured a bit into a bowl of water and mixed the stuff, making it a murky white.

"Just put your arm in there." She explained, holding the bowl. They set it down on a table and Edge sat down on a chair, moving close enough for Comic to put in his lower arm. The small skeleton let out a small relieved sigh as his arm suddenly felt a lot better than normal. He noticed only then that it had hurt persistently since the wounds had been inflicted.

"it... doesn't hurt..." Comic murmured softly and mostly to himself. Edge frowned. They were going to have a long talk after this.

"What I don't understand is why you haven't used this yet. Your family has this to help with their cracks." The bunny explained. Comic shrugged.

"is there any way to take the vaccine without using..." Red trailed off, remembering that sometimes Comic could be set off by mere words. The bunny nodded.

"It is possible. Do you know about soul sharing?" The bunny asked and received three embarrassed nods. "Someone who already got vaccinated has to share his soul with him."

"okay. t-thank you." Red mumbled, his face very obviously red. They said their goodbyes, Comic snuggling into Edge's hoodie. He fell asleep again.

 

"Comic? Are you up to doing that soul sharing stuff?" Edge asked cautiously. Comic sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, locking eyes with the taller.

"i'll be able to do it but only under the condition that you cannot touch my soul. it's not that i don't trust you but i'd probably just have a panic attack and that wouldn't do anyone any good." Comic explained carefully, noticing Red flinch and that Edge frowned. Appearantly they had caught on to his soul being involved with his abuse. Now. Sexual abuse was already the worst possible thing but soul abuse was a whole other level of cruelness.

"and who would you want to do it with?" Red asked quietly, knowing it won't be him. Comic frowned. He'd only be able to do it with one of them...

"r-red... i'd like you to be my first since edge was the first to have... sex with me." Comic answered, lowering his head embarrassedly, his cheeks completely blue. He quickly summoned his soul and guided it outside of his ribcage. It's surface was cracked and marred, looking like a battlefield. Its colour was a greyish light blue that was just sad to look at but it was much better than during the resets. Then it was only a grey lump, barely resembling a soul. Still. It was bad. Very bad.

"... C-comic....?" Edge asked quietly, sounding and looking very distraught. Comic lowered his head in shame and was about to put his soul back when Red gripped his wrist and stopped him. He had summoned his own soul and held it out for him. Red's soul was a deep maroon, a dozen or so cracks running through its surface and a few lines of brighter red ran through the heart-shaped object.

"r-ready?" Comic asked nervously, waiting for Red's consent. The smaller skeleton nodded and they simultaneously moved their souls together, Comic only remembering in the last second to think of something positive and project happy memories into his soul for Red to see. They both gasped and moaned as their souls met, feeling as if they were being touched everywhere at once. Comic smiled when he saw memories of Edge, Red and himself and despite the nervousness he could feel so much happiness in the other's soul. He felt himself slip away when the contact kept up and pulled back hastily, separating the link with a pant. Red had cummed while he was lost in his mind, soaking the sheets and Comic's soul with red soul-juice. He saw some of the maroon liquid seep into a few of his smaller cracks, closing them. The short skeleton gasped at the pleasurable experience, feeling himself be pushed over the brink of ecstasy. His soul convulsed and exploded with liquid magic, dripping all over Red's soul. He closed his eye sockets in bliss, letting out a purr at how good it felt. He collapsed into a panting puddle and pulled Red close, pressing a kiss to his teeth.

"mmnn~ so good..." Comic purred, closing his eye sockets. "thank you..." He continued, looking down at Red. He was a blushy, panting mess. His soul was covered in his own maroon and the taller's blue juices and Comic smiled as his magic managed to close the rest of the half-filled biggest crack, shining brightly with love and adoration. Edge let out a loud moan as he came, his soul bursting with bright red magic. He fell onto his back, panting loudly. Comic smiled and pushed his and Red's souls back into their respective ribcages before dragging the smaller monster to Edge and doing the same with his soul. He cuddled Red who had fallen asleep at this point and started clinging to him. Edge wrapped an arm around the two of them, pulling them closer. They both fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact (well it's not particularily funny....) : Comic has the nervous habit of scratching at his left wrist or lower arms when he is anxious. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment. I really love comments. Even if you think your comment is stupid please send it. There is no such thing as a stupid comment (except if it's hate).
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
